


Teen Wolf: Cross Country

by lyo24boi



Series: Hymn For The Cursed [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the events on the East Coast, Scott and Isaac are invited to attend a more festive occasion that involves less of the supernatural and more of the mundane and every day life events. Spoiler warning for both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upon Arrival

_Ding_.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain once again. The seatbelt sign has been turned on, as we are preparing to descend into Logan International. The forecast is looking nice today so I hope you all enjoy your visit. Thank you for flying US Airways."

A light clatter could be heard as the intercom turned off just as Isaac took his seat next to the window, returning from the lavatory. "Scott," he said, shaking his boyfriend whose chair was leaned back and mouth wide open. "Scott, wake up. We're getting ready to land." But Scott didn't budge and Isaac only rolled his eyes. He shuffled all of his things back into his backpack—mainly his iPod and jacket—before looking at Scott's serene face. He hated to have to do this, but drastic times called for drastic measures. The stewardess from the other side of the aisle looked at him and silently giggled as she watched the blonde uncap a bottle of water. "Scott…last chance." Isaac smirked to himself and threw a gulp-sized amount of water deep into Scott's mouth. Scott choked and coughed and swallowed, his eyes watering from the sudden intrusion.

"Isaac, what the hell is wrong with you?" he said angrily after finally collecting himself enough to glare at his partner.

But the beta only shrugged and continued to smile deviously, sitting back in his chair pleased with himself. "Just consider that payback."

"For what?" Scott exclaimed.

"For making me go to this thing."

Scott rolled his eyes but just shook his head, glaring out into the aisle. "We've had this conversation already. You're an ass."

Isaac's demeanor immediately changed once he knew Scott was _actually_ angry at him. "C'mon, Scotty, I'm sorry." He leaned over into the brunette, hoping the touch would fix things, but Scott only leaned further over to the other side. Isaac moved back to the center of his own first class seat and waited a few moments, gazing out the window. Soon, the plane was entering a very noticeable descent and the plane was becoming increasingly more level with the skyline of the city. And Scott, despite himself, grabbed Isaac's nervous hand and let him grip his own hand tight.

The landing left much to be criticized and Scott could have sworn Isaac's claws almost came out. The blonde was fine with flying; it was landing that was the problem. Once the plane began to slow and make an easy drive to the ramp, Isaac let out a long held breath and his clamped eyes slowly opened. Scott wasn't looking away anymore but he still refused to look at Isaac's face. "Thank you," Isaac said, leaning over and pecking Scott's cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Scott's ear and the brunette nodded, his face still clearly reflecting a residual annoyance. He squeezed Scott's hand before unlocking them so they could get ready to depart.

— | CC | —

The time from the departure of the plane to finding the correct baggage conveyor seemed to mellow Scott back to his normal self. He started talking again, inappropriately pointing out a family of some Asian descent where the couple's toddlers were swordplaying with their grandfather. Isaac smiled at the sight, too, especially at the look of embarrassment and frustration on the father's face.

The conveyor belt started up after a while and luggage began to outpour not long after. They both watch carefully, looking for that _one_ suitcase containing both of their clothes for the next four days. When it finally came around, Scott leaned down to grab it when someone else did. "Hey, excuse me I think that's…ours…" Scott grinned wide when he saw that it was Reid Garwin who'd lifted the black piece of luggage. Immediately they embraced and Isaac was soon, too, pulled into a hug, though certainly not as warm as with Scott.

"Good to see you, too, Reid," Isaac said with a grin as they pulled apart.

"I thought you were 'sending a car,'" Scott mocked as they made to leave to the car.

"I was going to but then I figured you'd rather see my pretty face instead," Reid replied.

Scott laughed. "No I've got two to look at already, thanks."

"Isaac, yeah. But you…you've let yourself go, Scott," Reid teased. Scott bumped into his side and they continued on, only to see a very alive, well, and conscious Tyler Simms leaning against his jeep, smirking at the three of them.

"Took you long enough," he said as they walked up. "What'd you stop for a Cinnabon, Reid?"

"Sorry, I didn't bring you one, Baby-boy," Reid said, pecking the brunette on the lips before tossing the suitcase in the trunk.

"Hi, I'm Tyler," the youngest of the warlocks said, extending a hand out to Isaac.

"Isaac," the beta replied, shaking it.

"It's nice to finally meet my redeemers in person," Tyler said, continuing on to shake Scott's. "I guess I owe you guys."

"It was nothing…" Scott said, looking at Isaac, exchanging looks. "It's what we do."

"So Reid tells me," the warlock replied. They got into the car, Tyler driving, Scott and Isaac, of course, in the back. "I'm not the only one who wants to thank you, though." Scott's brow raised. "My mother's invited the four of to dinner tonight…at my family's estate. She's already hired some fancy executive chef for the evening so I think this one might be mandatory."

Scott and Isaac exchanged looks before the brunette said, "Sounds good?"

— | CC | —

To say that the Simms' estate was 'impressive' would be an understatement. Appearing as mansion that had been designed with both Gothic castles and old German architecture in mind, the house was on a small body of water much like that of the Danvers.' "Holyyy god," Isaac remarked as he looked out of the window at the house. "You live _here_ , Tyler?"

"I used to," Tyler answered, pulling the car around the circle before parking. "Reid and I decided to get our own place in Boston. But what with this weekend and all, and since you guys are staying here, we decided to stay as well."

"Glad to know we're not going to be cooped up with your parents," Scott said as they got out of the car. "Your dad wasn't exactly—"

"Warm and fuzzy?" Tyler offered.

"I was going to say 'friendly' but okay."

"He's always like that, don't take it personally." Tyler leaned closer to Scott. "If it makes you feel any better, he hates Reid the most." Scott smirked and they walked inside, Isaac carrying their suitcase.

"Tyler," an older man said, greeting the four, "good to see you. Your parents are in town at the moment but have instructed me to show your guests they are staying."

Tyler nodded and turned to the werewolf pair. "This is Francis, our caretaker. You'll see him a lot while you're here." He looked at Reid and then back at Scott and Isaac. "I'm sure you guys are tired so we'll let you guys get settled. What time is dinner tonight?"

"Six o'clock, sir," Francis answered.

"Wear a tie," Reid said. "You don't want to fudge that one like I did," he finished, winking at them. They smirked and Francis led them up the marble staircase and down a slanted hall to their room at the end. Their room was huge, bigger than anything they'd ever experienced, larger than many hotel suites available in Beacon Hills.

"We're staying here?" Isaac expressed aloud after Francis smiled at them and left them to their own devices.

"It's as big as our old apartment," Scott said, both of them just standing there looking around.

"Bigger."

Scott looked over at him and then back at the room. "This is…"

"Wow," Isaac confirmed.

"And you complained about coming."

"I wasn't expecting…this," he said, gesturing to the massive room.

"Mmhmm."

They stayed silent for a moment, still gawking at the old fashioned furniture and antiques spread around the room. There was a huge window-door that led out to a small balcony overlooking the foresting grounds of the estate.

"There's a lot of surfaces to do it on," Isaac finally blurted out.

Scott only nodded. But when Isaac turned to Scott to start, Scott leaned away. "Maybe later."

"Now. Later. Several times later," he said, trying again.

But Scott stepped away again. "I'm tired Isaac. Besides," he continued, turning to look at the blonde, "I'm still mad at you for nearly choking me to death." He looked back at the bed. "This is _your_ punishment."


	2. Dinner For Heathens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who needed another Teen Wolf fix after tonight's episode.

Isaac stepped out of the corner shower he was forced to take alone; his punishment was still in progress. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked out into the bedroom to see a fully dressed Scott looking out the window door that led out to the balcony. Even from behind he looked gorgeous, dressed in a pressed black suit and slacks, his hair all combed and gelled.

"Hey," Isaac said, smiling at Scott as the brunette turned to face his boyfriend.

"Hey," Scott replied with his own smile.

"You know," Isaac began, seductively walking towards Scott while undoing his towel, "instead punishing me anymore, we could just say let's not and say we did?" He punctuated his words by dropping the towel at Scott's feet and forcing his face only inches from Scott's. When Scott didn't move, Isaac leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss quickly intensified and seconds into it passion landed between their lips. But when Isaac reached for Scott's belt, and having already slipped Scott out of his suit jacket, the alpha stopped him. "What?" Isaac said through a pant.

Scott smiled devilishly and kissed Isaac's cheek before side-stepping and walking towards the bedroom door. "I already took care of myself while you were in the shower." Scott winked at him and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Isaac stood there, mouth agape for a few moments before shaking himself out of his trance to get dressed. He walked over to their temporary dresser and took out his boxer-trunks and socks for the evening. After slipping them on, his slacks, dress shirt, and belt soon followed. Isaac pulled out one of the three ties he'd brought with and began his attempts at tying it. After several attempts, however, his frustration began to build and swearing under his breath soon became a frequent sound in the room. That is until two arms slid around him, beneath his arms. They reached up to the tie and, without even looking over Isaac's shoulder, as Scott couldn't, he seemed to be able to tie it perfectly in one go.

"You can pull mine off me after dinner," Scott whispered into Isaac's ear, having to stand on the tips of his toes to do so. Isaac's frustration instantly lifted off him and he turned around to steal a light yet lust-filled kiss from his man.

"I might have to make use of both of ours then," Isaac said, pulling back only and inch, his words tangible on Scott's lips. Scott smiled back and planted a chaste kiss on Isaac's lips just as a triple knock on their door filled their ears.

"Dinner is ready, sirs," came Francis' voice.

"We should go," Scott said quietly. "He's still standing out there." Isaac nodded and kissed Scott's forehead before leading them out to greet the Simms' caretaker.

— | CC | —

"Scott," Isaac whispered, looking down at his napkin folded in his lap, "why's there so much silverware?"

"Just work your way from the outside in," Scott replied equally as quiet just as Mrs. Garwin turned to Scott.

"Reid tells me that you are studying to be a veterinarian?" she began, having just wiped a dribble of salad dressing and a smidge of lipstick on her napkin.

"I am, Mrs. Garwin," Scott answered, looking slightly deer-in-the-headlights at first. "I started helping out when I was in high school and when my boss left—the owner—he turned the business over to me."

"Elizabeth, please," she replied with a delighted smile. "Doesn't that require a license, dear?"

"It does," Scott answered, taking a sip of his water. "I'm still not qualified to run it on my own, so before my boss left, he hired a certified doctor to help until I am. When I get my doctorate, the business will be transferred over to me in full."

"Like a trust then?"

Scott nodded, smiling before taking another not-so-appetizing bite of his salad; he and spinach had never gotten along. Next to Scott, or rather several feet away, Isaac was conversing about something with Reid, Scott's name being dropped a number of times and the words 'should' and 'detective' following shortly thereafter. Next to Elizabeth Garwin was her husband, Thaddeus, who was talking with Richard Simms about business. Next to him was seated Carol Simms, who sat and ate quietly, albeit in morsel amounts and despite Tyler's best efforts to include her.

When the salads were finally taken away, and the soup course was a much greater success than the dressed greens, their first course was served. Scott looked at it and, while it smelled absolutely delicious, he couldn't tell what it was and nor could he pronounce it either. He looked over at his favorite curly dirty blonde and found Isaac gazing back at him with an even greater confusion than was plastered on his own face. They both eventually shrugged and picked up their larger forks and knife and joined the others in consuming this plate.

"So, Scott," came Mr. Simms' voice, the rest going silent as the dynamic suddenly changed, "it would seem a toast is in order. To you and your… _friends_?" He lifted his glass of wine and everyone, all but Isaac, did just the same and took a sip. The werewolves looked around with a modest smile on their faces, their inner hands joining as they did so. "I must ask, though," Richard continued, "how you managed to accomplish all you did."

"Dad, please," Tyler said, placing his glass down noticeably harder.

"The secret about his eyes is no secret between the families," Mr. Simms retorted to his son. "We are only curious to find out what all happened so we, as a Covenant, can stave this sort of thing for the future." Richard Simms looked back at Scott, in a way that reminded the alpha of many criminal masterminds he'd seen in movies over the years. "Scott, will you indulge us?"

Scott was quiet for a moment, having broken eye contact with Tyler's father when the man turned to argue with the _Son_. "Before I say anything," Scott finally began and finally looking back at Mr. Simms, "I need a moment to talk it over with Isaac." Richard nodded and the two werewolves quickly excused themselves. Soon, they found themselves in a den-like room and Isaac closed the door behind him.

"So that was…unexpected," Isaac said first. Scott didn't respond at first, only looking down at the exquisite floor-rug, so Isaac continued. "Do you wanna' call Stiles, ask him what he thinks?"

Scott shook his head. "I trust you," the alpha answered, forcing Isaac to blush a little and making his heart skip just once. Scott immediately noticed and his words dawned on him; he looked up and winked. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think two things," Isaac answered. Scott looked back at him, his change in expression telling him to 'shoot.' "One, we've trusted Reid and Tyler…and Caleb and Pogue for this long and they haven't even told their parents about what happened. I think that tells us to keep what we _are_ a secret."

"It could just mean that they're like us and don't tell their parents anything." Isaac just frowned. "Besides, what if we don't tell them and they start digging. They find out and then suddenly we have witches and warlocks on our ass?"

"I guess that was my second one: there's only three warlocks in there right now. Reid, Tyler, and Tyler's dad. His wife isn't one, and Reid's aunt and uncle aren't either. So if we do tell them, do you think Reid and Tyler will defend us if things get out of hand?"

"Things won't get like that," Reid said, walking in. Both of the werewolves looked at him skeptically. "Look, I've known Tyler's dad all my life. He seems—"

"Evil?" Isaac offered.

Reid smirked. "I was gonna' say abrasive." The werewolves only exchanged doubting looks. "Look, we didn't tell the rest of the Covenant because our secrets were between us. But if you do tell them…or show them…they're not gonna' freak out. There'll be a litany of questions, but they won't try and burn you on a stake."

Scott looked from Reid, to Isaac, back to Reid, and then finally at Isaac. "I suppose it can't hurt," Isaac said, forcing a smile. Scott nodded and then looked at Reid, indicating he'd made his decision. They followed Reid back into the dining room and took their seats back up. Immediately, Richard looked at the alpha expectantly. Isaac placed his napkin over his hands, allowing his claws slide out _just in case_.

Scott looked at his boyfriend and then finally to Richard Simms. "You mentioned my friends. They're not just my 'friends,' they're my pack. We're werewolves," he said, annunciating that final word with a display of his glowing eyes and his transforming facial features.


	3. Mezzanine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief BLATANT SPOILER ALERT...if you haven't seen The Covenant and still want to, skip section three.

Isaac rolled over heavily, crashing into the bed beneath him. Scott slipped out of him in the process and Isaac could only run his sweaty hand through his even sweatier hair. "I needed that," the blonde said, looking up at Scott's tuckered -out face, his eyes closed. His breathing was still heavy from going two rounds with Isaac, his arms still stretched up with his hands tied to the metal frame with that evenings' neck ties.

"I'm not sure I wanna' punish you anymore," Scott said through weighted breaths. "That was too intense."

"At least you topped. You have no idea what my ass is feeling right now."

"I think I—"

" _No_ idea," Isaac reassured. Scott laughed a little and tried to turn onto his side, frustrated by the preventing articles.

"You, uh, you wanna' take these off?" Scott asked, looking down at his beta.

"Not really. I might want you for the morning."

Scott's mouth fell open.

"I may even fold you in half during the middle of the night," Isaac began, slithering his way up Scott's cum-plastered chest, "and take you for round three." He planted a passionate kiss on Scott's lips, snaking his tongue inside his mouth to distract Scott as he undid his alpha's restraints. Once one was done, Scott's arm fell over Isaac's back and pulled him flush against him, taking rougher control of the kiss.

When the second binding was released, Scott flipped them over so he was on top, grinding down into Isaac. "I think I might want that kind of round three now," Scott said before kissing his way down Isaac's firm torso and onto _bigger_ things.

— | CC | —

Between the two, Scott was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes, his right a little irritated by a crusty in the inner corner. He rubbed at it before looking down at his and Isaac's display. They were a naked mess. He smirked at it, though, mostly at their situation. Two werewolf lovers sleeping in a rich witch-coven's million-dollar estate, passed out only from their incredibly hot sex the night before. He looked over at Isaac, the blonde lying stomach down, his face turned towards Scott, his lips a little pouty from the sleep.

That's when he noticed a sound in the room. It was almost like the sound of a…of a card being placed down. A light flick against a surface. From his position on his back, he stretched his neck into a lift to see Reid and Tyler sitting in the lounge chairs with an end table-sized table between them, playing cards.

"Jesus, Reid!" Scott cried out, quickly pulling the closest sheet over his and Isaac's bodies, the blonde eyeing Scott with a smirk.

"Morning," Reid said casually, winking at the alpha before placing a card down. That elicited a 'rummy' out of Tyler and Reid frowned. "Damn, how did I miss that?"

"Ahem," Scott expressed, looking at them expectantly.

"Francis says good morning, too," Tyler replied and Scott's face flushed red immediately. The warlock looked over at Scott and laughed. "I'm kidding, Scott. He knew not to come in."

"Apparently you two still need to learn that," Scott grumbled.

"Tyler wanted to know what it was like to walk in on you two since I've already done it twice," Reid said, picking up a card from the face-down pile.

"And you brought cards," Scott said through clenched teeth, "how _thoughtful_."

"We weren't sure how long you'd be out," Reid offered and Scott brought his palm to the center above his nose. "You wanna' play?" Scott brought his hand down to prop himself up on his elbows and forearms. He looked at them both with a deathly glare, his eyes turning red. "We can do that too—"

"Let's go, Reid," Tyler said, laughing as he dragged Reid out by his sleeve.

— | CC | —

"Did everyone survive our big revelation?" Scott asked as he and Isaac entered the dining room.

"My dad hasn't spoken to me, but my mom seems okay," Tyler answered. "I don't suspect he'll say anything much to you either. Not until you leave."

"He's that shaken up?" Isaac asked, taking a seat next to Tyler, Scott taking the one to his beta's left.

"No," Tyler replied, "he's just weirded out. Probably doesn't know what to say."

"But he's a warlock," Isaac offered.

"Nothing else supernatural has happened here in Ipswich. Well, nothing outside of Covenant business." Isaac's right brow raised. "During our last year at Spenser, we were attacked by a descendant of the fifth family that was part of the Covenant. Back during the Salem witch trials."

"What happened?" Scott asked just as one of the servants brought in two plates of brunch-food for the werewolf couple. "Thank you," Scott said, Isaac only nodding as he was too interested in Tyler's words.

When the servant left the room, Tyler continued. "The guy's name was Chase. Total psycho. He attacked Kate, Sarah, and Pogue. He was after Caleb, ultimately, to get more power; Caleb's the oldest of us and he ascended first. Ultimately, Caleb defeated him and we presume he's dead."

"You mean you're not sure?" Isaac asked.

The two warlocks shook their heads. "They never found a body," Reid answered. "But there hasn't been a peep for eleven years so we think we're on the safe side." Tyler rapped on the table a couple times and they all shared a knowing look.

"So, what're the plans for tonight?" Scott said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"The bachelor party's at a club in Boston," Tyler replied. "It should be good, we got a VIP booking and everything."

"Family ties?" Scott asked, smirking.

"Something like that."

— | CC | —

"Out of curiosity," Isaac began from behind the backseat, "what's taken them this long to get engaged anyways? I mean, they've been dating since high school, right?"

"Sarah's what we call a 'super ally,'" Tyler answered. "Her younger brother's gay and knowing us, that just adds to it all. She works for the governor's office and she's a lesbian. So Sarah, being the crazy activist that she is, decided that she didn't want to get married until everyone had the equal right to marry. And now—"

"With the 28th Amendment well on its way…I get it," Isaac finished, nodding. "Remind me to give her an extra hug when I see her on Sunday."

Tyler nodded from the driver's side and Reid turned to look back at them both. "So, just a reminder, everyone outside the six of us is human, okay, so no funny talk." Isaac and Scott frowned at the blonde ahead of them and Reid shot them an asshole-smirk. Certainly not dressed up to the degree that they were the previous night, which, oddly enough, was just dinner at 'home,' the four sleekly-dressed superhumans exited Tyler's jeep after the warlock pulled up to valet station. Not having to worry about the lengthy line, the four walked right in under the large white on black sign that simply read 'ESTATE' above them; as they did, a number of heads turned to watch them, eyeing the four gorgeous bodies walking past.

"They don't know I'm not 21 yet, do they?" Scott said, leaning close to Isaac.

"I don't think they care. Besides, you only have a few weeks."

Scott shrugged, following the two warlocks up to what's known as the Mezzanine Balcony, one of the most pined after spots in the club. Reid and Tyler spotted some familiar faces, mainly some of Caleb's university of work buddies. They introduced Isaac and Scott to everyone, the werewolf couple knowing that a) they would never remember their names after an hour, and b) they were clearly the youngest ones of the bunch.

The warlocks began to mingle while Scott and Isaac leaned against the balcony, looking out over the growing crowd. In their own separate ways, they were reminded of their first time at the _Jungle_ —as a couple. It had been odd for them both, as the whole 'being gay thing' was so new to them. They went there after that night in the locker room with Danny and they'd promised to go there with him only because he promised they'd have fun. It wasn't really their cup of tea at first, and Scott even had to consciously push out the memory of chasing kanima-Jackson in there a number of times.

By the end of the night, though, Scott and Isaac had ditched their shirts to the back of their pants and kept it on the dance floor until at least four in the morning, about when Danny came up to them with a new fling for the night. Now at _The_ _Estate_ , Scott and Isaac shared a look, grinning at each other, somehow knowing that the other had been thinking about that night in the _Jungle_. They looked back down at the crowd, surveying the club, listening to the music, both recognizing that that this would _not_ be that kind of (shirtless) experience.

"Caleb!" came Tyler's recognizable voice, and the werewolves turned to see the Sons of Ipswich's familiar leader, walking in with the other distinguishable face: Pogue Parry. The two older warlocks greeted everyone, spotting Scott and Isaac last.

"Glad you could make it," Caleb said, bro-shaking their hands, Pogue subsequently doing just the same.

"Congratulations," Scott said, eliciting a nod and a smile out of Caleb before he returned to mingle with the seven other non-warlocks. Feeling even more out of place as they watched the group, Scott and Isaac returned to their previous engagement, Scott shuffling even closer to Isaac so that their arms and almost hips were flush against the other's.

"What, you don't like legal-speak?" Reid said after a few minutes and sliding up next to Scott. The couple looked at him and they all shared a grin. "Yeah, I'm not a fan myself. Or, really, it's just Caleb's friends."

"Someone's got an alpha complex," Scott said, his grin forming into a smirk.

"Funny choice of words coming from _you_ ," Reid countered, smirking back.

"Tyler seems to be mingling fine," Isaac pointed out after looking back at the group, none of whom had resigned to sit on the deluxe golden couches.

"Tyler's good at kissing ass," Reid said and then dropped his head when they looked at him funny. "Screw you both."

"We're good at this, too," Scott offered. "I played lacrosse in high school. My co-captain was an asshole, too, so I learned fast."

"You were captain of your lacrosse—hold on."

Scott and Isaac laughed, and Reid soon joined them.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Tyler asked, walking over to them as he pointed back at the blonde waitress writing down drink orders. Scott and Isaac shared a look before they each ordered a cocktail from the menu Tyler had brought over.

— | CC | —

An hour in Scott and Isaac were still down on the dance floor. Reid had pressured them to 'go have fun,' but Scott couldn't keep himself from constantly looking up there. This was supposed to be for Caleb, though, as Isaac and Reid would argue, Caleb seemed to be doing fine with Tyler, Pogue, and his work/school buddies. Worst of all, every time Scott glanced up, he saw Reid leaning against the balcony in the very spot they'd left him. He was watching everyone below, but he looked so miserably bored, borderline depressed—Tyler had only been over twice to check on him. And Scott, being Scott, couldn't help but feel for him—both sympathetically and, as he hated to admit, especially given his own hot blonde in front of him, attractively.

It wasn't a fidelity issue. Scott knew that. But ever since their team-up to avenge Tyler after his attack, Scott couldn't help but wonder what Reid was like. Physically. And physically with him in a hypothetical situation. Thankfully, his curiosity or ponderings weren't constant. Scott didn't have dreams about him or anything. But now and then, he wondered. He was turned on by Reid's presence, and Isaac knew that, too. They talked about it openly, and as adults even more thankfully.

"Looks like they hired a dancer," Isaac said, taking his own peaks admittedly.

Scott looked up to see Reid with his back against the balcony now, and the rest of the crew, who'd now taken seats, watching a younger girl dance for Caleb. Of course, she wasn't stripping—the club wouldn't take any amount of money for _that_ —but it _would_ take enough of a sum for the girl to get a little riskay. "Guess we're not missing out," Scott replied, pulling Isaac in even closer to him, both moving their hips to the music.

"Hey," came a strange voice, "this isn't that kind of club." The man yelling at them had clearly been drinking. He persisted in taunting them, and Scott let go of Isaac, looking at the man with his threatening alpha glare minus the red eyes. "Finally got your attention, huh?" Scott looked over at the bouncer by the bar and they caught each other's eye. The bouncer made his way over and looked at them both.

"Problem here?" he asked.

"This guy's a little slow on the evolution scale," Scott said, and after seeing Isaac behind Scott, the bouncer seemed to get it.

"C'mon, take it somewhere else."

"I'm not finished with you, yet," the drunk said slowly, pointing as he was being led away. And suddenly, Scott could have sworn the man's eyes flashed yellow. Scott took a chance and flashed his own, causing the man to change his tune and voluntarily be led away to a different part of the club.

"Hey, eyes on me _alpha_ ," Isaac teased, spinning Scott around and wrapping his arms back around the shorter man's neck. Scott smiled up at him and they carried on with their night, choosing to forget that blip in their fun.


	4. Wedding of the Ordinary

The following morning, Scott and Isaac emerged from their room without any need of prompting from Francis or their warlock hosts. True, they'd spent a little too long in the shower doing things that forced a minor limp into Isaac's step, but even that amount of time allowed them to walk down to the kitchen before Reid and Tyler. They were fully dressed in their tuxedos, courtesy of the Danvers family, ready for the wedding that would be taking place in only two hours.

Francis came in only a few minutes later, showing in Mrs. Simms' sister, Kristina. She smiled awkwardly at the two werewolves and they did the same, the three waiting for the three warlocks and Carol Simms. The older couple arrived first, taking up conversation only with Kristina Evered, though Richard Simms mostly remained his quiet self. Another fifteen minutes passed by before the older warlock exited the room and called up the stairs angrily. Tyler and Reid immediately came running down, Reid looking slightly unsettled and tucking the back of his shirt in. Richard frowned but stifled any comments he would normally make, leading the way out to the cars just as Reid's aunt and uncle pulled up in their limo. Scott and Isaac exchanged looks with the two younger warlocks, first at _knowing_ about their 'upstairs activities,' and then again at their marvel with the limo.

Scott and Isaac were allowed to clamber in first, crouching all the way towards the front. Reid and Tyler followed, then Thaddeus and Elizabeth Garwin, Richard and Carol Simms, and finally Kristina Evered and Francis. The limo set off to a smooth ride towards Boston and the younger four remained relatively quiet, the 'adults' embarking on the smallest talk about the wedding, the women more so focused on the locations and the men about their theories concerning the expenses. Tyler's aunt eventually asked about Scott and Isaac and they were introduced as the 'boys that caught Tyler's attackers.' Kristina immediately became impressed and tried to press them further as to how it all happened, forcing Richard to jump in and change the subject as she knew nothing about the Covenant, let alone werewolves and the greater supernatural world.

After having hit some traffic going into Boston, the limo finally pulled up to the Boston Public Library. "It's at a library?" Isaac asked, looking at the two warlocks as they walked in behind the older members of their party.

"Sarah's parents met here," Tyler answered. He looked back at them and continued in a more hushed voice. "Caleb wanted her to pick the place because the real ceremony will be back in Ipswich." That left the two werewolves even more confused, but Isaac didn't get the chance to press further in that moment as Pogue came into sight and pulled them off elsewhere—Pogue was the best man and Tyler and Reid, despite the latter's long-held tension with Caleb, were the other two groomsmen. Scott and Isaac immediately felt out of place, nervously following the older guard of the Covenant. They quickly found themselves at the site of the ceremony, a location within the library that seemed wedding-suited: the courtyard.

There were already guests seated along one of the sides under the building's overhang. The Simms and the Garwins walked over to greet some of them while Scott and Isaac stopped, looking around to take in the beautiful day and the exquisite venue. "What do you think he meant by 'the real ceremony?'" Isaac asked, his eyes focused mostly on the fountain in the middle of the light pool.

Scott only shrugged, bumping sides with Isaac, a grin on his face. Isaac smirked at him, both sharing a look of satisfaction when a tougher looking, yet equally impeccably dressed woman walked over to them. She smiled, her French braided blonde hair blowing calmly in the light wind. "It's good to finally meet you," she said to Isaac first, extending her hand. "I'm Linette Parry…Pogue's mother." Isaac took her hand and a dash of fire glazed over her eyes; immediately the younger couple understood. "This won't be the last time you hear this tonight," she continued, turning to shake Scott's hand, "but I want to thank you again."

"Ah, so these are Reid and Tyler's friends," said the man walking up to them. "Randolph Parry," he said, holding out his own hand. "Are they repaying you well?" he kid. Scott nodded, looking at Isaac's uncontrollable smirk before blushing himself, knowing that their versions of 'repayment' were two _completely_ different things.

— | CC | —

The ceremony came to full fruition without any hiccups. A justice of the peace had conducted the official pronouncements—for obvious reasons—and signed their license before the entire congregation; apparently this was a high value wedding for Boston. Amongst the spectators were Sarah _Danvers_ ' boss—the Governor of Massachusetts—and her wife, the Mayor of Boston, a few members of the city council, and one vetted journalist for _The Boston Globe_ : Shauna Cho.

Once the ceremony concluded, they had a small reception in the courtyard for the more public guests, the aforementioned included. It only lasted an hour and it reminded Isaac of the only cocktail party he'd been to when his genetics professor invited him to one for the biology department. Ms. Cho eventually made it over to the werewolf couple and briefly interviewed them, mostly inquiring as to how they knew the newlyweds and where they were from—of course, they made up a story on the spot. When the small reception ended, Scott and Isaac made their way back to the limo and, after it filled with its previous passengers, it took them to the Boston College Club, located on the 36th floor of 100 Federal Street.

The drive was probably one of the most awkward few minutes Scott had ever endured. At the base of it all, Richard Simms continued to steal glances their way every few minutes or so, and whenever Scott or Isaac noticed, he quickly looked away. Kristina Evered continued to make attempts to press them further about saving Tyler, but every time one of the other four Covenant elders would interrupt and sidetrack her. The worst of all, however, was that something was going on between Reid and Tyler. Neither of them had spoken to the other since they got into the limo and both were looking out of opposite windows, their body language suggesting some fight had erupted.

Scott and Isaac continued to share a look with each other now and then, even sparking up some whispered small talk about wanting some 'real food' at the event they were headed to. But thankfully, the drive only lasted 15 minutes, part of which they spent in traffic. When they finally got out in front of the tall skyscraper, the breath of fresh air was revitalizing both physically and metaphorically. The awkwardness did carry on into the elevator, but Pogue and Kate managed to cram in there with them and their banter was amusing enough that the discomfort seemed to break enough.

The atmosphere seemed to shift on its head: where the public reception was in an open space and filled with almost 120 people, many of whom were only associated with the families, this space was more closed and personal, only 40 bodies remaining, all of whom had personal ties with Caleb, Sarah, or their families. The mood was different, too, as the music and lighting almost demanded fun and a good time (despite the sophisticated, high-end location they were currently occupying).

After a short few minutes of allowing everyone to arrive, people seemed to be gathering in a quasi-line to speak with the core members of the ceremony, as well as Caleb and Sarah's parents. Scott and Isaac joined the line, eager to expel the remnants of that awkward feeling they'd had since leaving Ipswich. Eventually, they first encountered Caleb's groomsmen: Pogue, as mentioned, had been Caleb's best man, with Reid as the number two, and Tyler as the number three; in that moment, however, Reid was nowhere to be found. Next were Sarah's bridesmaids: her maid of honor was a woman she'd gone to Harvard with and continued on to work with her in the governor's office, while Kate served as the number two, and another woman who'd been friends with Sarah sometime before Spenser served as the number three. Each of these six would later be paired off accordingly for one dance after the bride and groom took the floor.

After the bridal party was Evelyn Danvers: Caleb's mom. From what Scott had learned from Reid, she was an alcoholic of sorts, but today she seemed to have her full wits and faculties intact as she delightedly greeted them both. After conversing with Evelyn for a little longer than they had with any of the others, apart from Kate Tunney who'd grown to adore them from a long distance, they met Sarah's brother, Timothy. 'Tim,' who was only a year older than the werewolf couple, seemed just as charming, witty, and driven as his sister and bore a remarkable resemblance to Ronan Farrow; after finding out that they were, in fact, a couple, Tim seemed to open up a little more and the conversation immediately jumped to a higher level they didn't expect. After Tim, Sarah's parents seemed like cookie-cutter parents—both still in love after 'all these years,' both head over heels for Caleb, and both so happy and proud of their daughter. They didn't talk much, but Scott was stricken with hopes that his father might one day be just as happy for he and Isaac—engaged, married, or not.

"I'm so glad you guys came," Sarah said, hugging Scott first, allowing Caleb to shake Isaac's hand before they switched. "You guys did so much for us when you didn't have. I know I'm not one the special guys, but thank you on behalf of all of us."

Scott shook his head with a bashful grin on his face. "Really, you guys have to stop thanking us. It's what we do. We're good guys and we were just helping out some other good guys." Caleb nodded but Sarah mouthed 'thank you' again, causing Scott to hang his head and laugh a little.

"Congratulations from both of us," Isaac said, hugging Sarah and shaking Caleb's hand again.

"On behalf of the pack, too," Scott said a little more hushed. Caleb nodded and the werewolf couple walked off to find their prearranged seats before dinner started. When they found them, they saw Reid out on the balcony, leaning against the railing, a drink in his hand. Scott gave Isaac a look and the blonde nodded, 'allowing' Scott to go out there. The alpha slipped out into the beautiful early evening and settled his back against the railing next to Reid. "Do you wanna' talk about it?" Reid shook his head, taking another sip of his now watered down drink, the melting ice just stewing in the bottom with whatever remained of his alcoholic drink. "Are you okay?" Reid nodded. Scott just turned around and leaned exactly like Reid was positioned. "I know we're not the closest, but you can tell me anything."

Reid didn't speak at first; he only dropped his glass, only Scott watching it fall 35 stories into the pavement below—no one had been near enough to really notice it. "I told Tyler I want to move."

"And he wasn't happy?" Reid shook his head. "What did he say?"

"He said he doesn't wanna' leave. He wants to finish his law degree first before even considering a change like that. He also doesn't want to leave his parents, or Caleb and Pogue. The problem is, I do. I'm tired of Ipswich and Boston. School seems endless for me. My parents are gone and my aunt uncle…they've played their part."

"And Caleb and Pogue?"

"Pogue will always be my brother. But Caleb…I can't handle him anymore. And I know he's just as sick of me. Even back at the library, when he was getting ready for the ceremony, he just…I dunno.' There's just this rift that we can seem to mend. I'd rather just get out of here. Make some friends outside the Covenant."

"You don't have any other friends?" Scott asked, his brows furrowing.

"Nope. Never thought I'd have to, to be honest. But then we started Harvard and things changed. Baby-Boy's adapted better than I have. But even his friends are Caleb's friends. They're all crazy legal majors and I'm…it doesn't matter."

"What are you studying?" Scott asked simply—it had never come up.

"Literature, actually." Scott looked at him funny and Reid actually popped a smile. "Okay, Mr. Veterinarian." Scott shrugged and Reid let out a light laugh.

"Where do you wanna' move to? Any ideas?"

"I was actually hoping to move to Beacon Hills." Scott's mouth fell open a little, his eyes blankly staring at Reid. "I'm serious. You and Isaac, you're cool guys. I actually feel more connected to you than I do Caleb and Pogue these days."

"This isn't more 'I'm indebted to you' shit, is it?"

"As hard as it is to believe, Scott, you're actually nice to be around, even despite being seven years younger than me," he said with a wink.

"I'm almost 21!" Scott exclaimed and Reid laughed again.

"Tyler's more connect here, in Boston and Ipswich. I don't wanna' ruin that for him either but I just…I can't take this."

"You only just brought this up, right?" Reid nodded. "Give him some time, then." Reid nodded.

"Thank you, oh wise alpha."

Scott rolled his eyes and patted Reid on the shoulder. "Let's go back in…I'm hungry." Reid nodded, but his eyes flashed to black and suddenly bits of glass began to shoot up to his hand and reform into the glass they had once been in—even the ice cubes reformed and refroze. Scott shook his head, but smiled at the insanity of the little demonstration.

— | CC | —

When they finally got back to the Simms' mansion, it was already after ten; to say they'd had a long day would be an understatement. Scott collapsed face first into the bed while Isaac slowly began to shed himself of his attire one piece at a time. By the time he began to unbutton his shirt, Scott had rolled over onto his back and began to watch after noticing Isaac's activities. Scott's devious grin reappeared across his lips once more. Isaac's shirt fell to the floor near the closed door and he took a single step forward, unbuckling his belt. Scott's eyes immediately fell to the blonde's hands as the latter's green boxer-trunks became exposed. Isaac shot the top of his slacks down, the gravity carrying the belt as he took another, albeit more constrained, step forward.

"You know," Isaac said, lifting one foot to pull off the legging, "when I went to find the bathroom the second time, I heard Reid and Tyler fucking in the coat closet." Scott immediately blushed, clearly having visualized _that_. "I dunno' who was where, but it was pretty hot listening to them." Isaac pulled off the last leg and crawled over Scott so their groins were crushed together, the beta arching so he could look directly down at his alpha. He smirked at him, pushing his dick into Scott's a little before falling down so his mouth could latch onto Scott's neck. "But it wasn't as hot as that time you helped me with my freezer problem." Scott instantly ground up, his arms wrapping around Isaac's almost naked form and flipping them over to take control, straddling his waist. "I think I need some help again," Isaac said seductively before Scott pinned the blonde's wrists to the bed. Scott delved down and nipped at Isaac's neck as the latter tugged at the base of Scott's shirt.

— | CC | —

Scott walked out of the shower first, steam pouring into their bedroom as he tussled the towel over his hair. Isaac followed thereafter, his gaze locked on Scott's ass and the two red handprints on Scott's hips—Isaac loved taking Scott in the shower. He quickened his pace for a second and smacked himself into Scott's backside, wrapping his arms around Scott's abdomen in the process.

"Whoa," Scott exclaimed, his smile brightening upon feeling Isaac's nose nuzzling into his hair. "You can't seriously want a round three? My ass hurts and if mine hurts, I know yours does."

Isaac's head only shook before he planted a light kiss just above Scott's lightly protruding vertebrae at the base of his neck. "I just love you," he replied, squeezing the brunette a little tighter. Scott made to turn and kiss him when their door suddenly opened. Scott immediately dropped his towel to his crotch, Reid's eyes on the sight of them forcing all three of them to blush.

"Did you just not learn how to knock as a kid, or are you doing this just to screw with us?" Scott asked.

"I just like seeing you guys naked," Reid chided, that asshole-smirk appearing on his lips.

"What do you want, Reid?" Isaac asked, an undertone of possessiveness in his voice.

"Tyler mentioned something about a 'real ceremony' in the car earlier. You two should get dressed…you're gonna' wanna' see this."

— | CC | —

After dressing into some more comfortable clothes, as Reid had clearly been when he'd barged in, they clambered into Tyler's Hummer; Carol and Richard joined the Garwins in their car. They took an interesting drive through more of the rural area surrounding Ipswich, only this time they seemed to be heading more west than south. After about a half-hour drive in the misty, foggy night, they came upon an old building that, by initial appearances, may have been there since the colonial times.

"This is Caleb's family's first colony house," Tyler explained as they got out, pointing to the building off in the distance; no lights were on inside.

Scott looked at them as if to ask, _'And we're here because…?'_ Tyler smirked as Reid reached into the trunk, retrieving two long black robes, one for each he and Tyler. "We are not becoming werewolf sacrifices," Scott warned, his eyes glowing red and his claws and fangs protruding.

"Relax," Reid said, lightly tapping Scott's cheek. "You just get to watch."

"Shall we?" Richard Simms directed, walking through the open fence and leading his wife and the Garwins towards the tree line to the left. "We're already late." Tyler rolled his eyes before following, Reid behind him. Scott and Isaac exchanged a hesitant look before tailing the warlock couple. Finally, after about a five minute or so walk, they found themselves in a medium sized clearing.

Caleb and Sarah were there, dressed in plain white robes, a necklace of thorns and small flowers dawned around their necks, an old chalice in Caleb's hand and a sheathed medieval sword in Sarah's. Linette and Pogue Parry were also there, dawned in their own black robes, hoods covering their heads. Torches surrounded the circumference of the clearing, which Evelyn Danvers and Randolph Parry stood near, and all seemed normal—by ritualistic occult standards—but for what was in the middle it.

Scott's eyes widened and both his and Isaac's mouths opened. "Is that a…" Scott tried, but his words failed him.

Isaac confirmed, though, his eyes not lying to him just as Scott's weren't. "That's a nemeton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who found the wedding description too boring or too rushed, or even wished that I had elaborated more on it, I can see where you'd say all of that-in part I'd probably agree. I really struggled with that scene, hence the update delay, but I knew I had to include something about it as that's why Scott and Isaac are away from Beacon Hills to begin with; I know it has to do with how mundane and boring I find weddings (and don't ask why then I'd center a fiction around one...I'm aware of that contradiction, too ;)


	5. The Solemnization of Damnation

_Scott's eyes widened and both his and Isaac's mouths opened. "Is that a…" Scott tried, but his words failed him._

_Isaac confirmed, though, his eyes not lying to him just as Scott's weren't. "That's a nemeton."_

They stood there, watching as Richard, Reid, and Tyler slid their robes over their heads and began to take up positions around the nemeton, positions that, if seen from above, formed a pentagram formation. Scott and Isaac walked over to Tyler's mother as Sarah took Caleb's hand and they stepped atop the large trunk, walking to its center. There was a shallow pool of water beneath their bare feet and they gazed into each other's eyes with a love that Scott and Isaac often found themselves sharing with each other.

"This is how we really get married," Carol Simms said next to Scott, the Garwins, Evelyn Danvers, and Randolph Parry on her other side.

"So, you went through this… _ritual_ …too?" the alpha asked.

"Years ago," she confirmed, nodding. "Richard was entrancing back then. Seductive. Alluring. I remember fawning over him for an entire semester before he approached me. He was so different back then."

Scott smiled lightly and paused before asking another question. "What's different about this ceremony? I mean, what's gonna' happen that's so different?"

"Linette's going to marry them by the rite of the Covenant, binding the Power to their future child only. The Power is only passed on to our firstborn, but to make the passing legitimate, it must be blessed by rite."

"And the… _tree?_ " Scott asked, not necessarily wanting to let on that he knew what it was.

"The great ash has been part of this ritual for as long as the Covenant has existed. I don't exactly know why, but I'm sure you can ask one of the boys sometime."

Scott nodded again before looking at Isaac: the blonde was trying to sneak a picture, Scott thought at the whole scene at first but then he noticed it was just a picture of the nemeton. "What're you doing?" Scott asked under his breath, only audible with werewolf hearing.

"I wanna' ask Deaton if he knows there're more nemetons," Isaac answered. "If he says no, I'm gonna' send him this. I don't like these things." Scott reached over and intertwined his hand with Isaac's.

Suddenly, the torches blazed lighter and Linette Parry began to speak. "We gather this evening to perform the sacred rite of solemnization, to pass Caleb Danvers, the damned one, and Sarah Wenham, his betrothed, into the favor of the Power at hand. We call not upon you, but plead with you to accept this pure heart under your blessed wing so that Caleb may have hope for the future." Suddenly, the sky above cracked with a bolt of lightning and Isaac flinched, his eyes flashing yellow as he looked up.

"It's okay," Scott reassured him, pulling him closer into him, wrapping an arm around the back of his waist. "I'm right here, and you're here with me. Next to me. You're gonna' be fine."

"Caleb, do you swear the solemn oath to protect Sarah, your betrothed, with all the Power in your being?"

"I do," Caleb said firmly, not once taking his eyes off the beautiful blond woman before him. Sarah, as per the ritual, took the sword and placed it under the cord wrapped around his waist, held up by its guard as the rope stretched under the metal extremities.

"Sarah, do you swear the solemn oath to lift Caleb, the damned, with all your love and strength and pass on the Power that will become an extension of your new family?"

"I do," Sarah said just as firmly. Caleb handed her the chalice in his hand and, with two hands, she received it and sipped from it."

"The circle around you is a symbol of our spirit: that which was in the beginning, now, and shall ever be damned, without end. But with this rite before the Power at hand we hope this leads us one step further towards the land of the blessed and we do that with the love that binds us. With the spirit in mind, we confirm our oaths to the world with a ring, one of each you will pass on to the other as a way of extending your spirit to your other half. Caleb, will you please confirm your oath to Sarah, your betrothed." Caleb, with the ring Pogue floated over to him, placed it over her left ring finger before raising her hand to his lips and kissing the ring and her finger.

"Sarah, will you please confirm your oath to Caleb, the damned." In the exact way, retrieving her ring from Tyler, she followed the same motions and smiled up at Caleb. "Once again we plea to the Power at hand, to bless these rings and these souls. They are bands of silver with the Tree of Life cast in relief upon their surfaces. Let the bands represent eternity, love without end, and let the trees represent the nurturing you will share in that love, now and always."

Once again, the sky cracked, but louder, and Isaac's clawed hand grabbed onto Scott's upper arm.

"As the ordained elder of this coven, and by virtue of any blessing bestowed upon me, I pronounce you husband and wife." They shared their most loving look yet and leaned in, their lips touching right before a bolt of lightning struck the water at their feet. A surge coursed through them before it reverberated out into straight lines in the grass into the five surrounding members of Power. All six damned members' eyes were black, but Sarah, who was more than used to seeing Caleb this way, only kissed him again.

Scott, on the other hand, had to coax Isaac back to his feet. Once the lightning struck, he'd recoiled into a crouched ball, guarding his face with his arm. When Scott finally peeled his arm away and set eyes upon his face, Isaac's darting eyes were yellow and his cheeks were covered in sweat. "C'mon, Isaac," Scott encouraged, lifting his boyfriend into a warm hug, the physical contact worth more than any words Scott could offer in that moment.

"Is he going to be alright?" Carol asked them and Scott gave her a reassured nod, just holding Isaac as they stood there, Scott forcing them into a slow-dance like pattern where they slowly circled and rocked in place in time with Isaac's breathing.

— | CC | —

When Isaac awoke the next morning, he felt Scott curling against his backside, his top arm wrapped around his beta's abdomen. Last night had been rough since the lightning strike; Tyler even had to help get Isaac into the car and, despite the warlock's excitement and desire to ask them about what they thought, clearly that moment was a little too sensitive for that type of chatter. When Scott got Isaac into bed, after helping him dress, Isaac just would not stop trembling. Scott did everything he could think of but finally Scott had to resort to his alpha roar, a disturbance he wished not to impose on the house if he didn't have to and an action he hated using on Isaac. Isaac finally seemed to calm and when Scott finally slid back in behind the blonde, spooning him, the beta finally fell asleep. Scott, however, was left more awake than he'd liked but he, too, eventually succumbed to a tiredness that set in later into the early morning.

"Scott?" Isaac asked, not really ready to move.

"Yeah?" Scott answered instantly.

"I'm sorry about—"

"Don't," Scott reassured. "It's okay, you know."

"You're so frustrating."

"Why?" Scott replied with a little chuckle.

"'Cuz I never get to apologize."

"Perfect people don't normally have to."

Isaac rolled his eyes but couldn't help sporting a grin. "Says the 'true alpha.'" Scott tickled a little at Isaac's stomach, causing Isaac to jerk, not from being ticklish but from the bizarre nature of the sensation and the surprise of it. He laughed a little and turned over so they were face-to-face.

"You just apologize too much," Scott offered. "For silly shit, like reacting to the lightning the way you did. There's no need…I get it. There's nothing wrong with it."

Isaac reached out and stroked Scott's cheek. "God, you're so frustrating," he said plainly, his face as warm and loving as Scott had seen it in a long time.

— | CC | —

"Would you mind packing up my toiletries?" Isaac asked. "I'm gonna' step outside and call Deaton." Scott nodded and Isaac slipped out to the balcony, the view still breathtaking even after four days of being at the Simms.' He found Deaton's contact entry and selected it, the screen rolling over to the call menu.

After a few rings, someone finally picked up the phone. "Hello, Isaac," came the recognizable voice of Marin Morrell.

"Hi…?" Isaac answered skeptically, a voice in the back of his mind almost alarmed.

"My brother's downstairs getting his mail. Do you have a message you want me to pass on to him?"

"Actually, I had a simple question for him, but maybe you can answer it."

"I'm listening," she replied.

"Scott and I aren't actually in Beacon Hills at the moment and we…do you know if there are more nemetons other than the one back home?"

"A curious question," she remarked. "I assume you have a reason for asking, and I'd like to know what that is. But since you asked, yes, there are more _nemeta_ across the globe. My turn?"

"Go ahead," Isaac asked reluctantly.

"Did you actually find one, or are you in an area where there are a lot of strange things are happening?"

"We found one, but I'm not saying where. We have some friends who are… _connected_ to it and I don't want to threaten their confidence."

"Understandable. Just be sure not to let Scott touch it—you don't want him to open that door again do you?"

"No."

"Good, neither do I. I can only imagine what could happen if Scott sparks up another _oak_ —it wouldn't be that _wise_ if you know what I mean?"

"Did you just make a pun?"

"Blame, Alan," she offered.

"Uh-huh…besides, it's an ash, not an oak."

There was a silence for a moment and Isaac almost thought she'd hung up or they'd gotten disconnected when Morrell finally replied. "Say that again…"

"It's an ash tree. Or, it was. One of our friends called it 'the great ash.' Why?"

"Nemeta are supposed to be oaks. Always. I'll call you back." The phone suddenly clicked and Isaac stared at his phone with a brow raised. He was going to talk to Scott about the bizarre conversation he'd just had, but when he walked in, the sight before him definitely distracted him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is a fanfiction site so I take it to mean all work here is not really owned by the author's, I did use a source to help me write the first scene (the wedding ritual). It would be disingenuous of me to not credit the them, so for those interested here is the link: http://www.paganlibrary.com/rituals_spells/wedding_ceremony.php


	6. Romps and Revelations

_He was going to talk to Scott about the bizarre conversation he'd just had, but when he walked in, the sight before him definitely distracted him_ …There on the bed were Reid and Tyler, naked all but for their boxers and socks, Tyler with his mouth lustfully attached to Scott's and Reid with his lips deep around Scott's dick. His alpha was just resting there against the propped up pillows, fully clothed, his jeans only slightly pulled down in the front to give Reid access. Tyler was standing next to Scott, hunched over slightly as he made out with the other brunette, while Reid was flat on his stomach between Scott's outstretched legs, his back arched up slightly so he could give Scott the attention he desired.

Suddenly, Tyler opened his eyes and smirked against Scott's lips, forcing Scott to turn slightly and redden. "Isaac," he panted, his tone and heartbeat panicked. "I couldn't stop them, they—"

"We tied him down," Reid said, pulling off Scott's slick dick with a tiny pop, looking over at Isaac with black eyes. Isaac actually smirked, crossing his arms as if to signal for them to continue. Tyler pulled Scott back into the kiss and Reid tugged a little more at Scott's jeans before continuing. Isaac could only stand there, completely frozen despite the heat coursing through his body stemming from his groin.

"You should join us, Isaac," Tyler said, glancing at the dirty blonde with just his eyes before stretching out his hand towards him. Flames glazed over his eyes and suddenly Isaac's belt tugged him forward, all the while seemingly undoing itself. Scott turned his head to look at Isaac again, the most desperate look on his face, lust seeping out of him. Whatever had been keeping Isaac from moving before suddenly disappeared; he was out of his clothes in one of his record times and had his tongue in Scott's mouth right after.

For a minute, Isaac forgot that there was anyone else in the room besides he and Scott. That moment, despite their general positive demeanor toward each other and their active, _active_ sex life, seemed to release a tension of sorts that had been building for a while. Isaac knew it had everything to do with the frustration between Scott and Reid. Ever since they'd met, some fire ignited between them; maybe now that Reid and Scott were actually physically touching in more intimate ways this frustration would finally dissolve.

Isaac scooted closer and tore Scott's shirt over his head, one of hands immediately grabbing onto one of Scott's defined pecs. Scott pulled him in closer as Reid leaned back up and removed the alpha's remaining clothes. Isaac flipped over onto Scott, forcing Tyler to tackle his own blonde to the bed. Both couples entered their own worlds for a moment, tasting and sharing tastes between them. Isaac reached behind him and began to pump Scott's slick cock for a moment, driving their kiss to be harder and harder until he seated himself deep on his alpha's dick. Isaac moaned, forcing the warlocks to turn and look at them.

As Isaac began to move more, moving his hips forward as Scott began to thrust upwards, Tyler was suddenly behind him. His lips and teeth latched onto the side of Isaac's neck as he wrapped his arms around the dirty blonde's sweat slickening torso. Reid, on the other hand, slipped over Scott's face, resting down enough so Scott had access enough to his entrance. The blonde leaned forward to Isaac, letting him taste Scott on his lips as the alpha beneath him drove his tongue into the bleach blonde's squelching hole. Reid gasped into Isaac's mouth, in turn the more dirtier blonde grunting as Scott fucked up into him. Behind the beta, Tyler continued to devour and nip at his neck, behind his ears, and his ears at all. He pinched at Isaac's nipples, thrusting his own hard-on against Isaac's lower back, every now and then frotting up against Scott's if the beta leaned forward enough.

When they finally shifted around, almost ten minutes had passed and Isaac found himself on his back with Scott relentlessly pounding into him missionary style. But once again, Reid was there, this time _behind_ Scott. "Gotta' have you," Reid panted against Scott's ear. "Gotta' have these," he said, squeezing Scott's globes to annunciate his point. Scott nodded, straightening up and stealing a passionate kiss before Reid pushed Scott back down. "Ready?" Reid teased, resting the cooler, slickened tip of his cock against Scott's hungry entrance.

Not even daring to answer, Scott just pushed back and Reid's head fell back in ecstasy as the alpha's heat encompassed him. "I guess so," he remarked in a half laugh, pushing forward to meet him in kind. He rested his hands on Scott's waist and took a moment for himself, letting Scott get adjusted and just feeling all the tension between them flood out. As he began to pull out and thrust back in, eliciting the most needy and insatiable sounds out of Scott, he felt something at his own ass. There was Tyler behind him, two slick fingers burying themselves in Reid's already abused hole. "Fuck me…" Reid groaned before hearing a 'mmph' in front of him, knowing he'd found Scott's sweet spot.

Looking down at the couple in front of him, seeing Scott fuck his boyfriend mercilessly all the while taking it himself, Reid found him slipping into a higher level of ecstasy. The knowledge of all that was happening, the feel of Scott finally around him, the delectable intoxicating smell of heat rising off of the tanner boy caused him to spike forward as a jolt coursed through his body. Scott whimpered, Isaac breathing harder himself as his hands pulled Scott even closer to pant in each other's ears. Reid reached one of his own hands back encouragingly, and Tyler quickly buried himself in his own blonde. But only a few thrusts in and a single bite to his ear forced Reid over the edge.

He came hard into Scott, doubling forward so his hands landed hard on the bed and his chest flushed with Scott's searing sweaty back. He plowed into him, milking his orgasm excruciatingly well with all that Scott's tightness provided him. And when he finally managed to open his clamped eyes he saw Isaac groaning into Scott's shoulder as the beta dug his fangs in, Scott's own orgasm erupting through his body and into the blonde. Reid did his best to continue and another round of pounding Scott's ass pushed the beta beneath them over the edge. Swearing and taking Scott's name to his lips, the spasming pleasure coursing through his body forced Isaac's head to fall back hard into the bed as he thrust up into Scott's dick with enough force that it sent the other two pushing back against Tyler.

Tyler pulled Reid back up straight, flushing their bodies against each other as he drove his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He picked up speed, driving into him as he caressed Reid's abdomen with one hand, the other gripping Scott's thigh. Scott and Isaac's lips met as Tyler finished himself off in Reid, bursting into the condom wrapped around his member still buried in the blonde. "God…you're so good…so tight…" Tyler finally panted into the back of Reid's neck, resting his forehead against the back of Reid's hair as he slowed.

"Okay…" Scott began, pushing up enough to slip out of Isaac and roll off to the side, "what the fuck was that?" Isaac snuggled over to him as the other two broke apart and stood, Reid having a harder time at it.

"We know how much you two've been lusting after each other," Tyler answered. "It's been kind of annoying really so I gave Reid permission to do something about. Supervised of course."

"You didn't think to talk to me about this first?" Isaac asked, a smirk across his lips.

Tyler shrugged and dove to lay next to Isaac, Reid taking the spot next to Scott. "We figured you'd be down," Tyler offered. "Plus, I sent you a couple texts to call me."

"Oh, yeah," Isaac said, recalling the buzzing while he was talking to Morrell. "I was kinda' busy talking to someone.

"Doesn't matter," Reid began. "That was fuckin' hot," he added, settling against Scott. The alpha looked into Reid's eyes, then to his lips. He subconsciously licked his own and Reid leaned over, pulling Scott up a little until their lips met. When their lips finally collided, their hands immediately grabbed to the other's body. They roamed. They felt. Their skin met. Chest to chest. Hips to hips. Thighs to thighs. New erection pressing against new erection between their defined abdomens. They tasted each other. Breathed in the other. They both dared to look, too; that was the whole point. Reid eventually pulled back and Scott's head fell back again. The blonde looked tenderly into Scott's brown eyes before turning to see the other two gawking at them. "We have to do this again. Soon."

— | CC | —

"What time's your flight again?" Reid asked when they reconvened in Scott and Isaac's room after the couples took separate showers.

"Eight," Isaac answered as he shoved his packed toiletries into the suitcase.

"Three hours, then," Reid said, his eyebrows dancing seductively, shooting them a grin. The other three rolled their eyes and the blond warlock laughed, easing himself into one of the room's chairs.

_Bzz. Bzzz, bzzz._

Isaac picked up his phone and saw that Morrell had just texted him.

_::Check your email…a gift from a wiser friend of my brothers::_

Isaac flipped to his e-mail and found the entry with an attachment. It was a PDF file…a rather large one at that. After skimming over the first parts of it, he looked over at Scott, motioning him to come and do the same. After Scott saw what Isaac saw, he looked up at Reid and Tyler and said, "Can you call Caleb and Pogue over…we have something of interest to you guys."

They both looked a little confused and Isaac added, "Tell them we have a wedding present for Caleb and Sarah, but it's kind of for everyone."

It took all of 20 minutes for Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate to arrive, giving Scott and Isaac enough time to read over the whole document—alone. While the other six gathered outside on the patio, Scott and Isaac quickly discussed how to approach this new bit of important information and how best to share it. When they finally agreed after a few moments, they walked out into the back and found the six hardly waiting, each of them with large smiles on their faces and some of them even laughing. As they spotted them, their smiles dimmed only slightly and the newly arrived couple took seats in the two empty chairs in the quasi-square—Tyler, Reid, Kate, and Pogue were all on one outdoor couch while the newlyweds were snuggled up on a larger outdoor loveseat.

Isaac decided to begin and looked at Caleb. "A _friend_ of ours back home sent me something this afternoon. Something that could change the Covenant." He looked around and even the ladies looked puzzled. "After the ceremony last night, I asked around about something and…and Scott and I want to tell you guys a couple things before we share what we have. Fair enough?" he ended, looking at Caleb once again. There were some nods and Isaac leaned forward.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Isaac said, and only Reid seemed to know it. "Lycaon is the name of a mythical Greek king, and it serves as the root for the word 'lycanthropy.' According to the story, the citizens of Arcadia believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. Some of them even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods—one of them we actually encountered. His name is Deucalion and thus far," he said as he looked at Scott, "he's been our strongest adversary. But Lycaon, the king of Arcadia, didn't just refuse to worship the Olympians, he challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of his youngest son. But Zeus wasn't fooled by this sin and destroyed Arcadia with lightning bolts and punished Lycaon and his remaining sons by turning them into wolves.

"According some, the story continued on when Lycaon sought out the druids to help change back into human. Druids had the reputation for being able to shape-shift, but when the Arcadians found them, they couldn't change them into humans; however, they _did_ teach them how to shift back and forth. Ever since, the druids have become important advisors to our packs. They keep us connected to humanity and even to this day they're very secretive, and their ways even more so. To us, we know them as emissaries. Scott's pack is unique in that we all know who the emissary is, whereas most packs only the alpha knows."

"The weird kid," Pogue offered. "Stiles. He's your… _emissary_?"

Isaac nodded. "I'm telling you this because the druids have a knowledge of the supernatural that's more in-tune with the inner workings of the world than anyone else. But it's not just knowledge. They're connected to it somehow and they can do some extraordinary things, but without being supernatural at the same time." He looked over at Scott and his alpha nodded.

"At the start of our junior year," Scott began, "we had a new teacher—Ms. Blake. She turned out to be one of these emissaries, but she was betrayed by her alpha and left for dead; unfortunately, she managed to live long enough and sought to seek revenge against her alpha. She strayed from the path of the druids. In Gaelic, 'druid' means 'wise oak.' But a 'dark oak,' which is what she strayed to become, is called a 'darach.' She began sacrificing people with different virtues. Virgins. Healers. Guardians. There were five sets of three, each of whom she killed using the 'threefold death.' She even tried to sacrifice my mom and my friends' parents."

"We stopped her before she could do that, though," Isaac added.

"She was doing this for power. With each sacrifice, she gained a piece of power that emanated from each virtue. She became stronger, almost supernaturally powerful, and after twelve different sacrifices, she managed to kill three alphas and almost a fourth. She was out for blood, and she had it. Where this becomes especially relevant to you, is that she sacrificed these people to something called a nemeton. To druids, it means 'sacred space.' But to us, it's a beacon that only brings death and destruction. There's one in Beacon Hills, one we've been able to neutralize. But recently, we found another one—an active one. They appear as abnormally large tree trunks." With that, the warlocks, Sarah, and Kate began to exchange a series of looks, knowing exactly what Scott had referenced. "They generally attract the supernatural, but _generally_ , they're supposed to be oak trees."

"Which is why when your mom told me it was an ash tree," Isaac picked up, "I started asking around." He pulled out his phone and looked down at it for a second before looking up at the expecting group before him. "An emissary sent this to me. One that isn't Stiles—one that knows much more about all this. The ancient druids didn't leave any written accounts of their activities. But as you know, the Romans conquered Britannia and one them left a document that actually survived." He handed the phone to Caleb and as the leader of the Sons of Ipswich began to read over it, Isaac continued. "It talks about a group of druids that sought to expel the Romans from their home.

"Like a darach, they looked for power, but power that could drive out armies—legions. They turned against their gods, much like the Arcadians, and did something, by all rites, heinous. Like Scott said, for a darach, there are five sets of three, each of the five being a virtue; warriors and philosopher are the other two. The five comes from the fivefold knot, and in that fashion, five of the druids made sacrifices of their own. But instead of regular people, they sacrificed other druids, defying the gods and gaining total power of one of the virtues all at once, each of the druids being of a different virtue. They did this before an ash nemeton, spaced around on the points of a pentagram."

"Are you saying—" Tyler tried.

"They called themselves _nuinn_ ," Isaac continued, shooting Tyler a wary but assuring smile. "In Gaelic, it means 'ash.' At first I thought it was for the tree. But in context with driuid and darach, and the purpose for which they made these sacrifices, it could mean something more sinister or violent. Especially since they _damned_ themselves for _Power_."

"Jesus," Pogue exclaimed, falling back into the sofa as he'd been leaning forward, listening intently.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked, looking to their leader.

"If this translation is right," Caleb began, "…fuck…how did you…"

"Isaac and I have a theory," Scott continued. "Reid, you told us about the side effects of using and Tyler, you mentioned the fifth bloodline. Well, with the way this all works. Sacrifices. Virtues. Balance. _Damnation_. We…well we can't be sure…actually we're not even slightly sure—"

"We think you might be able to end your aging problem," Isaac offered. "If there's any truth to this, we think you might be able to make an offering of power back to the gods, or whatever's fueling any of this. Olympians. Celtic deities. _Power_. Whatever. If this fifth warlock guys is still out there—"

" _If_ he's still out there," Reid picked up, "you want us to kill him?"

Isaac nodded but Scott tried to clarify. "We want you to sacrifice him before the nemeton."

— | CC | —

After much more discussion, specifically about other possibilities, one of which included the idea of depowering themselves altogether, Tyler and Reid drove Scott and Isaac to Logan International Airport. The conversation carried on in the car at first, but it soon switched to some more meaningless banter and ended with them all cracking stupid jokes about even stupider topics.

"I hope you guys had fun out here," Tyler said as they walked towards the security lines.

" _This_ _time_ we did," Scott replied, Isaac and Reid also recalling their previous trip to the East Coast.

"It is good to see you without a giant band-aid on your head," Isaac added with a smirk.

"I'm sure that's not the only head you like seeing," Tyler retorted, and each of them, albeit immaturely, laughed at that. "So I guess, we'll be seeing you guys around?"

"Next time you have to come and stay in Beacon Hills," Scott suggested. The warlock couple nodded and they said their goodbyes with bro-shakes that turned into hugs.

Reid and Tyler went to make their leave when Scott stopped him. "Hey, Reid," he called after him, jogging over to them while Isaac held their place in line, watching them. "Next time you might just have to _stay_ in Beacon Hills," he said quietly. Reid's mouth fell open for a moment and Scott leaned in and kissed him, passionately, in the middle of the airport for all to see, their boyfriends the most invested. "Don't be a stranger," he said, winking before he ran back over to Isaac.

"Don't I get one? Isaac asked. Scott blushed, nodding before leaning over to give the blonde a swift peck on the cheek, forcing Isaac to roll his eyes and shake his head amusedly at his alpha.


	7. Epilogue

"Look, all I'm saying is it's gonna' be hard to beat the _Avengers_ ," Stiles argued. Gage, who was sitting next to him, looked directly across the table at Isaac, who was also tuning out their pre-movie conversation.

"But the critics are already giving it higher reviews," Scott replied, taking a bite into his burrito.

"Critics are shit," Stiles retorted, crossing his arms.

"That's not what you said about _Episode VII_. You said they were spot on."

"Apples and oranges."

"More like having your cake and eating it," Scott replied. Stiles opened his mouth to respond when Scott pushed further. "Why can't you just be happy that the _Justice League_ is finally here?"

"Lord knows you've been talking about it since we met," Gage mumbled.

"Because Batman is ruined," Stiles said, ignoring her. "I still can't get over Ben Affleck as Batman. Daredevil first and now Batman? The man isn't made for superhero movies, and of course he had to ruin the best one."

"I actually like him as Batman," Scott replied. "Yeah, Karl Urban would have been better, but I think he's doing pretty good job so far."

"And I liked _Daredevil_ ," Isaac commented.

"You would," Stiles replied, sneering at the beta.

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

It was Isaac's phone. "Hello?" … "Oh hey." … "You what?" … "Really?" … "Alright, tell everyone we said 'hi.'" … "Yeah, thanks for letting me know." Isaac hung up the phone and remained silent for a minute, a little stunned.

"Isaac?" Gage tried, waving her hand in front of his face.

Suddenly, the blonde turned to Scott and said, "They found him."

"Found who? And who's 'they?'"

"The warlocks…they found Chase. It worked."


End file.
